


So?

by PsychoBabble192



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Petey is mentioned, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, but you can read it that way if you want, just a headcanon I got, just a sort thing im not really a writer, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoBabble192/pseuds/PsychoBabble192
Summary: Cornelius wants to talk to someone, Jimmy is the best option. Hopefully.





	So?

Cornelius shuffled from foot to foot nervously. Jimmy helped people, he was a jerk about it and normally wanted something in return, but hey that was more than most other students. They also had had several makeout sessions in the past so some level trust had to have been laid right?

But Jimmy was also a brute, a bully. Cornelius wasn’t dumb, they got straight A’s, played female leads in plays, was in the plays at all. They were a pretty easy target: nerd, gay, black, and, well, should they really be sharing more information? More personal tidbits that the world could beat him down for? Not even their own click was happy with all of their ‘choices’ if this got back to them it could

Then again their father always told them to be proud of theirself no matter what the world thought. Be true to themselves. And Jimmy was bi so-

“Cornelius, I’ve been standing here watching you twitch for five fucking minutes. You have ten seconds to spit out your favor before I leave.” Ok any fondness Jimmy held was already wearing off faster than expected, at least it held him back from actually kicking their ass for wasting his time for so long. Maybe this was a bad idea. Jimmy rolled his eyes and turned. He was leaving- shit he was really leaving, this was their only chance-

“I think I’m a girl!”

There was a pause, then a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“A- a girl.” Cornelius tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “A transgender girl to be correct. As in I was assigned ‘male’ at birth and that my sex, ‘male’ as it were, does not line up with my gender identity as a woman. I am. A trans woman.” she held her breath, putting it in textbook speech helped calm her nerves a tad, but she still waited for a reaction.

“O….kay.” Jimmy didn’t look any different than before. “So, what you call me back here to start a club or something because I’m really not interested, and theres a bike race in New Coventry in an hour so…”

Cornelius blinked. How could he be so nonplussed about this?! “I’m not sure you understand what I’m saying here James, this is, I’m putting a lot of trust in you here and you’re just- wait a club? Are… are you...”

“I’m trans too. Christ I thought you guys were supposed to be the smart ones.” Jimmy rolled his eyes again. “This place might be a shithole but over half of the students here are queer, you seriously didn’t notice? I mean, I ain’t gunna out no one but theres a couple of us.”

“W-well I mean, I knew there were a diverse set of sexualities among the student body, but I wasn’t aware of any… well, us.”

“Trans folk. There’s some other students on the gender spectrum too, but like I said I ain’t gunna out nobody. I’m an asshole, but not THAT big of an asshole.” Jimmy crossed his arms.

“So theres… oh my I never realized…” Cornelius stood there wrapping her head around this new information.

“Well don’t get all weird about it.” He started looking vaguely uncomfortable. “Seriously though can I go now or…?”

“I mean, I mean I guess, I guess I just, uh, wanted…”

Jimmy sighed, reaching out to grab her wrist. “Come on, I’ll snag you a girls uniform and then I’ll grab Petey. He’s better at talking about all this crap than I am. I’ll stay on the lookout or whatever for protection, but I’m expecting, like, free stink bombs for, like, a week.”

 

“Oh Jimmy, Jimmy thank you! You’re a prince! A saviour come to sweep me off my feet! A true, and valiant kight!” She smiled wide, that Jimmy somehow offered her what she needed before she could even put it into words.

Meanwhile Jimmys face seemed to grow a bit more red than usual as he dragged Cornelius back to his room where she could wait. Hopefully Pete was nearby, he didn’t think he could take much more vulnerability before fucking up this girls entire life by saying the wrong thing.


End file.
